1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device and a mask for an application of paste used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (LED) is a device used for transmitting a signal converting electrical energy into infrared rays, visible rays, or another form of light, by using compound semiconductor properties. The LED produces electroluminescence (EL), and an LED using a group III-V compound semiconductor is currently in practical use. The group III nitride-based compound semiconductor is a direct transition type semiconductor, which may perform a stabilized operation at a relatively high temperature as compared with devices employing other semiconductors. Therefore, the group III nitride-based compound semiconductor has been widely applied to alight emitting device such as an LED, a laser diode (LD), or the like.
Each chip configuring the light emitting device may be manufactured to allow for the growth of a semiconductor layer on a single wafer, separating the wafer into unit chips through a cutting process, and applying a phosphor layer including wavelength conversion phosphor particles to an upper surface of each of the separated chips. Here, a wire bonding pad may be polluted with a resin in a phosphor application process, causing a defective connection of a wire. Further, in a case in which a phosphor layer having a nonuniform thickness is applied to a chip surface, or is not entirely applied to the chip surface such that a portion thereof is not covered with the phosphor, that is, when precision in the phosphor application process is not secured, light emitting characteristics may be deteriorated.